Imidazolidinone functional groups have been reported to provide polymers with desirable properties in aminoplast resins and emulsion polymers. See, Gilles, Jr., et al, "Non-VOC Modifier To Improve The Gloss Of Water-Borne Coatings", presented at Water-borne & Higher-solids Coating Symposium, (Feb. 6-8, 1991), 268-278, U. So. Miss. Dept. of Poly. Sci.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,212; DE 2,829,198; and WO 91/12243. The various compounds disclosed in these references for incorporating imidazolidinone functionality into polymers all have structural features which limit the ability to incorporate the desired functional group into certain types of polymeric materials. In particular, the prior art structures offer very limited possibilities for incorporating pendant, non-terminal imidazolidinone functional groups into polymeric structures. There therefore exists a need for further compounds which can act as monomers for introducing imidazolidinone functionality in polymers of various types, particularly in the form of pendant non-terminal imidazolidinone groups.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,233 certain imidazolidinone diamine compounds are reported as intermediates for the synthesis of antiviral compounds. Such imidazolidinone diamine compounds, however, do not have a ureido hydrogen atom on the imidazolidionone ring.